Hey Bros
by Draconis86
Summary: Quand John veut voir Dave celui ci n'hésite pas une seule seconde à venir.


L'écran de l'ordinateur clignote avec insistance. Bordel, vous n'avez meme pas le temps de prendre une douche qu'on vous agresse ! Vous avez conscience de votre réputation et de vos nombreux fans. Mais le respect de votre vie personnelle doit être une règle de base de vos fans. Vous vous installez lentement sur votre chaise de bureau. Une star se doit d'être désirée. Votre main attrape tout aussi lentement la souris qui glisse jusqu'à vous et vous cliquez sur votre messagerie.

3 de vos CHUMS sont en lignes. EctoBiologist vous a envoyé un message :

- ectoBiologist [EB] a commencé à pester sur turntechGodhead [TG] à 12 :16 -

EB: hey bro,

EB: j'ai un plan d'enfer !

EB: faut absolument qu'on se voit ce soir !

EB: hey ! dave! réponds !

TG: putain attends 30 secondes

TG: je me lavais

TG: parce que je me lave moi

EB: -_-

EB: pour infos, je me lave aussi !

TG: non mais moi je me lave

TG: genre je me lave pas comme toi

TG: je me lave bien

EB: bref…

EB: tu peux venir chez moi ce soir ?

TG: faut que je me demerde avec mon frere

TG: voir sil pourra ironiquement laisser ses peluches ironiques et memener

EB: 19 h c'est ok ?

TG: je pense

TG: mais on va faire quoi ?

EB : haha, surprise :)

TG: putain tu me fais limite peur

EB: attends, mon père m'appelle, je re

TG: ok

Vous vous éloignez de votre clavier pour quitter votre chambre. La guerre va être lancé. Vous savez que votre frère sera dur à convaincre. Vous attrapez votre sabre. Il vaut mieux avoir toutes les cartes en main pour ce combat.

Votre frère est dans le salon, devant la télé à regarder des films tellement ironiques que vous ne pouvez que le respecter pour ça.

Ses lunettes noirs en place, sa mèche blonde devant les yeux, il vous jette un regard cool que vous essayez de lui rendre avec conviction. Il semble satisfait. Vous avez franchi la première étape.

Vous vous approchez ensuite de votre frère avec détermination. Cal vous fixe avec insistance. Vous n'avez jamais aimé cette marionnette. Elle est trop ironique pour vous. Vous devez encore progresser. D'une voix pleine d'assurance, malgré votre anxiété, vous demandez à votre frère de vous emmener chez John. Il refuse immédiatement. John habite trop loin. Et vous ne vous êtes vu qu'une fois. Vous tentez d'autres arguments mais votre frère semble les renier tous. Vous n'avez pas assez de force… Sentant votre défaite venir, vous sortez votre sabre et l'attaquez frontalement. Les roulades s'enchaînent, les attaques de ninjas se font de plus en plus violentes. Votre frère manipule Cal. Il utilise son arme la plus puissante, après son propre sabre.

Vous êtes jeté au sol à la rapidité d'un éclair. La victoire était perdue d'avance… A votre grande surprise, votre frère vous relève et vous donne une tape amical sur l'épaule. Il semble avoir été fier de vos compétences et accepte de vous emmenez. Par contre, il refuse de faire le retour. Tant pis. Vous vous débrouillerez avec John.

Des bleus sur les bras, vous retournez dans votre chambre. Votre ami vous peste :

EB: les harlequins de mon père me font vraiment trop peur…

EB: c'était le parcours du combattant ! ils me regardaient tous !

EB: Dave ?

TG: calme

TG: mon frere est daccord

TG: par contre faudra que je me demerde pour rentrer

TG: la vie est dure bro

TG: dure comme le nez des peluches de mon frere

EB: je comprends pas comment tu peux supporter ça !

TG: cest ironique john ironique

TG: tu as encore beaucoup a apprendre

EB: tu me l'apprendra ? :)

TG: heu…ouais

TG: a ce soir

EB: emmène ton magazine Game Bro ! j'ai pas pu acheté le dernier ! :(

TG: ok

EB: je t'aime :)

TG: je sais

Vous vous déconnectez

Votre frère vous dépose devant chez John avec son surf volant ultra cool. Votre niveau de coolité ne lui arrive décidément pas à la cheville… Une légère brise de vent froid vous fait frissonner et vous fourrez vos mains dans vos poches. La différence de température est presque alarmante. Chez vous il fait chaud, à l'inverse d'ici… Vous vous demandez comment c'est chez Rose et Jade. Vous n'y êtes jamais allé…

Vous sonnez à la porte. John apparaît aussitôt avec son sourire idiot. Vous lui souriez également. Mais coolement. Non pas que John ne soit pas classe mais vous l'êtes certainement plus que lui. Enfin John est cool aussi…Mais à sa manière. Vous entrez donc dans son repère pour la deuxième fois de votre vie. La première fois, il y avait tout le monde. Maintenant vous êtes seul avec John. Et vous commencez à stresser. Votre regard se porte sur les posters d'Harlequin et vous êtes soudainement content d'avoir un frère aussi cool. Naturellement, votre ami vous conduis jusqu'à sa chambre. Il vous semble avoir vu son père, avec une pipe. Mais vous avez sans doute rêvé. La chambre de votre ami est spéciale…Vous ne comprenez toujours pas comment John peut aimer des films aussi nuls ! Vous vous asseyez sur son lit. John vous regarde avec émerveillement.

TG: Bah alors ? Tu voulais me montrer quoi ?

Votre amis rougit adorablement et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire. Il est peut être pas classe mais il est beau. Et drole. Un bon ami quoi.

John baisse les yeux et se lève. Il cherche quelque chose dans un coffre. Vous froncez les sourcils, inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé ? Qu'est-ce qui a put être aussi important pour qu'il vous demande de….oh mon dieu.

John vient de sortir des faux bras et se pavane avec. Manquerait plus qu'il chie sur le bureau et sera le comble de l'horreur…

Attends me dit pas qu'il va…

A votre grand soulagement il s'est assit sur son bureau et vous regarde avec joie, gesticulant ses bras dans tout les sens. Vous ne pouvez vous empêchez de rire. Votre ami est bête. Génialement bête. Vous vous levez et vous asseyez à côté de lui. Il vous sourit innocemment.

Vos regards se croisent. La situation pourrait être gênante mais vous êtes tout à votre aise. Au bout d'un moment, John se rapproche timidement de vous et colle ses lèvres contre les vôtres. Hum…là, peut être que la situation est gênante…mais agréable. Vous souriez sous le baiser et vous reculez au bout d'un moment.

John vous regarde amoureusement. God. Il vous regarde AMOUREUSEMENT ! Paniquant, vous vous éloignez du bureau et prétextez avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes.

John vous fait peur. Votre relation vous effraie… Vous adorez John. Il est comme un frère pour vous, peut être même plus ! Mais vous n'êtes pas sur de pouvoir commencer ce genre de relation.

Vous ruminez. Votre cœur est submergé par la confusion et l'incompréhension. Vous vous rendez compte que John a beaucoup changer depuis que vous l'avez vu. Vous retournez dans la chambre et vous asseyez sur son lit.

TG: mec quest-ce que tu as foutu

TG: depuis quand tes gay ?

Votre ami baisse misérablement les yeux et vous attrape la main. Vous rougissez sous le choc et cachez vos rougeurs sous vos lunettes cool.

EB: je ne suis pas forcément gay

EB: c'est juste avec toi…

EB: je sais que c'est bizarre mec…

TG: bros

TG: tes entrain de me dire que tu maimes

TG: tu ten rends compte ?

Votre cœur n'a jamais battu aussi vite. Ca vous fait mal.

EB: oui

EB: je t'aime

EB: depuis longtemps…

EB: depuis qu'on s'est tous vu en vrai

Vous rougissez d'avantage sous le nouveau baiser de votre ami. Il vous demande si c'est réciproque. Le oui vous brule les lèvres. Vous avouez après un certain temps d'attente, gardant un suspense indispensable pour votre coolitude. Finalement John est cool. Terriblement cool.

Vous êtes Dave Stider.

Vous êtes cool.

Et vous êtes en couple avec John Egbert.


End file.
